


He Digs You

by cissues



Series: Bonertown [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Drugs, Humanstuck, M/M, Party, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissues/pseuds/cissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Eridan are bffs in high school and are struggling to fit in as closeted gay students.  They're invited to one of Gamzee's infamous parties and get to finally eat the faces of their respective boy crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Digs You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU my sister and I are working on I love it too much ugh have fun

“You got it?” Your voice is barely a whisper. Gamzee lifts a brow as he smirks, amused. “Yeah, bro. I got it.” He chuckles, shaking his head at your shifting eyes and nervous ticks. He reaches into his backpack and brings out a baggie, not even trying to hide the illegal substance within. You flounder for a moment before Eridan reaches up and snatches it from the dealer’s hands. “Thanks, Gam.” He murmurs, watching you attempt to control your breathing beside him. “Don’t worry about the money, dude. This one’s on the motherfucking house.”  
You give him an odd look. “Like it has been ever since you started dealing to us?” You ask, not complaining, but still a little worried that you have an unknown tab going or something.  
“Yeah, you’re just my favourite motherfucking customers.” He reaches out and ruffles your ginger hair before winking and heading off with a “see ya” and a wave.

“He digs you.” Eridan states matter-of-factly, crossing his arms as the two of you head back to Eridan’s vehicle. “Does not.” You grumble, yanking the inconceivably expensive car door open and getting into the passenger seat.

“He does. Why else has he been giving us free weed and inviting you to every party he throws?” Eridan quirks a brow as he starts the car and pulls out. You resist punching him in the face as you settle down into your seat, folding your arms defiantly.

It only takes a good fifteen minutes before the two of you are in Eridan’s ridiculous foyeur.

“Dude, everytime I walk into your house I hate you even more.”

You throw your backpack onto the oversized couch and shake your head slowly. The house was, to say the least, fucking huge. This isn’t the first time you’ve entered the threshold but it always feels like it. It’s big enough that you could conceivably find a new part of the house every time you visited. Currently, you’re being led into the basement (the fully finished and furnished basement with a flat screen television mounted on the wall and a squishy purple couch winding around the room). There is an entire wall of movies that have been nitpicked until the two of you have watched every romantic film Eridan owned. The boy in question is stumbling towards you with a metal ashtray and a glass bowl in hand and two bags of crisps tucked under his arms. “You pack this time, you know I’m shit at it.” He drops everything unceremoniously onto the couch and fishes out the baggy from his pocket before throwing it at your face.

Three bowls in and you’re fucking stoned. Gamzee always gives you good shit (never fails) and it’s so easy to get balls deep before you were even ready for it. Obviously, the crisps bags have fallen to the floor, empty and forgotten, and Eridan has procured some sort of fancy shrimp cocktail from the depths of his enormous and well-stocked kitchen and for some reason “A Cinderella Story” was playing. You don’t know why but you’re crying, but you’re still giggling through the tears. Eridan is splayed across your lap, fingers playing idly with your shaggy hair and the collar of your uniform. 

“Why can’t we just start fuckin’ datin’ them?” He says with a sigh. You wipe at your eyes quickly, turning your unfocused attention to him. “Dunno... it’s not any fucking fair, though. I just want to kiss him and hold him. I know he’d be so good at cuddling. All stupid fucking noodle arms and shiteating grins.” You sigh loudly and dramatically, hands resting on Eridan’s stomach idly. “You know he wants your bod, Kar. You could totally slice yourself a piece of that pie.” His eyebrows wiggle at you and you attempt to shove him off your lap through your laughter. “What about you mister ‘I-want-to-suck-Captor’s-face-but-he’s-too-much-of-a-shithead’? You know that kid is so fucking homo for you. He’d worship your dick if you let him.”  
It was Eridan’s turn to start shoving, but it only succeeded in pushing you into the couch. “Shut up, Kar! Jeez, use some fuckin’ sense when you say things! Sol is so straight, I don’t think even Johnny fuckin’ Depp could turn him.” You watch Eridan dramatically throw his arm over his eyes.

“Why can’t we just come out?” His voice is small and you’re actually really surprised to hear that coming from him. He’s got this intense internalised homophobia from his Irish Catholic dad and tends to hate talking about sexuality in any form. “Because kids will make our bodies into walking orifices if we try to come out.” You answer, your voice quaking a little as Hilary Duff is swept up into some guy's arms in her white dress and converse shoes. Swallowing, you run soothing fingers through Eridan’s hair as his body starts to shiver and tears stream down his cheeks. You know it’s really hard for him. He’s been into this kid Sollux Captor ever since school started and the guy has had more girlfriends than the rest of his class combined in just the last year. You, honestly, think it’s because of his own closeted feelings (mostly due to your excursions with the guy that had been happening for about a year now. You could comfortably call him a friend) but Eridan won’t accept it and you’ve resorted to just making sure he doesn’t kill himself.

As for yourself, you’ve been in the closet for years. You came out, briefly, in secondary, after which you were sent to the hospital with your face knocked in a day later. Your dad moved the two of you to the next city over where you kept your sexuality a well protected secret.

However, there you met Gamzee Makara. You’ve been hanging out with him basically since you moved here and he’s unfairly cute and sweet and the one friend who knows about your big homo secret (namely, Eridan) keeps telling you to go for it, but you really don’t want to deal with the repercussions. You’re not sure if it’s even worth it.

Your next few evenings are spent with Eridan, finishing off your baggy by the time Thursday morning rolls around. It feels like the moment you walk through the school doors, Gamzee has the two of you pinned against the wall and you look considerably more flustered and anxious than Eridan, who looks calm and, well, high.  
“Come to my motherfucking party.” Gamzee rasps, eyes fixed on you. You forget to breathe for a moment and before you can stop yourself you’re nodding and he’s hugging you and Eridan. “Tomorrow night at nine. My place.” And then he skipping off and your heart flutters with this adoration at his unabashed dorkiness. For a best friend, Eridan is laughing awfully hard at you.

“You are so dead.” He’s still laughing at you, even as the two of you are walking towards Gamzee’s house at 9:30 (“We can’t get there on time, Kar! That just screams ‘uncool’.”) and you finger the outfit Eridan picked out for you that consists of these embarrassingly tight maroon jeans and stupid black shirt that he found at the back of your closet with a grey silhouette of a crab across your stomach and side. The queer himself is wearing even tighter jeans than you (how can blood even flow in those?!) and a dark purple short-sleeved button up, a lighter purple bowtie accenting it. You’re slightly embarrassed to be walking next to him, but that’s basically been your life ever since the two of you have been hanging out.

Moments after your fist raps on the door it swings open and Gamzee is standing there, practically panting in his tanktop and shorts. Shit he’s cute. He hugs you then bro-fists Eridan before letting you in. You can tell he’s high off his horse because he drapes an arm around your hips, apparently losing every sense of boundaries as he rests his face in your hair for a second. It’s moments like these when you wonder if Eridan might be right about his less than hetero feelings for you.

Almost immediately he leads you (and subsequently Eridan after he’s finished fetching drinks) to a circle of people on the floor in various states of sobriety. You’re more than a little surprised to see Dave Strider and John Egbert sitting there, the latter grinning like the idiot he was and the former leaning his head casually against John’s shoulder. You were pretty sure that they were relatively popular and not the type of people to go to Gamzee’s sorts of parties (that of which tend to include a lot of blurring the line of sexuality in any circumstance possible). However, you’re not disappointed to see the two “cool” kids there. You happen to find them both oddly attractive -- mind you, not as much as you find Gamzee attractive, but you do have hormones and you tend to think a lot of boys are attractive and wouldn’t mind kissing them.

Finally, you get pulled into Gamzee’s lap and Eridan is handing you a drink. You realise very quickly that the circle is both passing around a bowl and playing spin the bottle. Both of these things you are really okay with, especially with alcohol to slosh around in your belly and Gamzee’s hands on your hips and thighs.

You take a few hits before the bottle finally lands on you. You kiss Terezi sweetly, but she’s a sloppy kisser and you end up with more saliva in your mouth then you began with. She’s cackling at you and Gamzee is squeezing your arms as you settle back into his lap, giggling along with her. You spin the bottle and are pleasantly surprised when it lands on Dave. By this time he’s high off his ass and he simply grins, winking at you and wiggling his eyebrows as he gets down on all fours and crawls towards you. You kiss him like you’ll never have another chance (which you probably won’t) and he seems pretty happy with it. He drags your lip out between his teeth and gives you a final peck on the lips before settling back in his seat, feigning a swoon.

It takes a while more before your next turn, but Eridan seems to have a bottle magnet hidden in his dick, because he’s kissed almost everyone in the circle. He placed a confident smooch on John’s lips, who seemed to find that inadequate and pulled him in for something deeper and sloppier. Vriska actually straddled him and licked down his neck before putting a pretty bruise under his ear. Finally, Sollux’s bottle landed on him and you could practically feel the excitement reverberating through his body and it looks like he’s visibly shaking as Sollux breaks out into his patented shit-eating grin and reaches out to grab Eridan’s wrist, leading him onto the lispy freak’s lap. You watch, fascinated, as Eridan’s arms slink around Sollux’s neck and his waist gets a firm embrace before they go in for this sickeningly passionate kiss that turns out to be practically a humping session. You wonder, vaguely, if Sollux is a bit of an exhibitionist or if the weed and alcohol just help him in not giving a shit. When he and Eridan finally break apart, they stare at each other in awe for an annoyingly long amount of time before Sollux pecks Eridan on the cheek and the two return to their seats looking nothing short of lovestruck.

Sollux’s bottle lands on you next and you find yourself really intent on making Eridan jealous for some reason. You don’t really care (you definitely find Sollux cute and have been harbouring this tiny, insignificant crush on him that you’ve ignored in respect for your best friend) but you still find yourself crawling slowly towards him, hips swinging sensually, and straddling him. You pin him down and suckle on his lip before diving in. You reemerge seconds later and laugh loudly at Captor’s befuddled look as you go to plop back down in Gamzee’s lap. Every time you find yourself returning to him, he gets increasingly possessive. This time, he starts to suckle at your neck, kissing and biting gently and you can swear you hear a growl.

John and Dave share this frankly ridiculous kiss and you can swear that a belt had been unbuckled at some point in the middle of it. You feel like you’re watching a live-action porn with all the moaning and sweating and gasping, and you’re a bit too turned on and high to care when you’re suddenly being swept off your feet and you have wolf whistles and catcalls being thrown after you. Finally, you realise that Gamzee has his arms wrapped tightly around your body as he makes his way quickly up the stairs and into his room and you probably should be embarrassed and worried that so many people saw you get carried bridal style into a bedroom by another boy, but you’re finding it hard to.

You’re set gently onto the bed until suddenly, Gamzee is on top of you, his slinky body rolling against yours as it reacts in turn. After a few seconds, Gamzee pauses, looking down at you with these huge brown eyes. “You’re okay with this, right?” He breathes, apparently very concerned about your answer. You smile at his ability to check for consent even when he’s stoned out of his mind. “I am so fucking okay with this, shitdick.” You nuzzle against his neck and place a few kisses and a suckle there, earning you a deep moan and a roll of hips against your own.

It takes a good five minutes before two bodies land right on top of your funny business, effectively squashing any sort of “moment” you and Gamzee were having. It’s later revealed that the pair of horny teens were Vriska and Terezi and they didn’t stop fondling even when they were effectively pushing you and your not-date out of the bed. Gamzee, being as chill as he was, just chuckled at their enthusiasm and warned them not to wet his sheets before leading you out of the room.

The two of you didn’t speak even as you descended the staircase. You didn’t touch him and he didn’t touch you and then you found Eridan making eyes at Sollux from across the room and asked him if he could take you home.

“What happened?” He asked distractedly as you noticed Sollux sending him a wink. You roll your eyes and shove him out of the line of fire. “Gamzee and I made out a lot and then we got interrupted and now he won’t talk to me and I’m kind of flipping my shit. I think I ruined it.” You chew anxiously on your lip as Eridan gives you a look. “Know what? No. We’re staying here and you’re going to fuckin’ grow some balls and talk to Gam and I’m going to suck on Sol’s face and then we’ll fuckin’ leave.”

You stare at him for a moment, but then he pushes you out of the way and stomps over to his lover-to-be or some shit and you’re left in the corner of this fucking house all alone and with a pair of eyes boring into you. Your eyes slide to meet Gamzee’s and you sigh, knowing that Eridan is right. Every time something good happens you get this awful sense of dread that it’s never going to work and you try to nip it in the bud before it can hurt you. You feel the twitch in your limbs trying to hold you back as you approach him, palms sweating.

“Hey.” You snap at his still staring face. Neither of you have completely sobered up and this huge sloppy grin pulls across his face. “Hey, cutie-pie.” He scrunches his nose at you and you feel that awful blush rise to your cheeks. Maybe he isn’t totally regretting that snog. “Are we okay? I mean... after that? I don’t want things to get awkward--”  
“Don’t worry, bro. If you’re motherfuckin’ cool with it, I’d love to try again.”  
It’s your turn to stare as your fucking blush keeps growing. Your neck and head twitches as it swirls around in a part-nod, part shake of the head, part shrug. “Y-yeah, I wouldn’t mind really at all actually.” You watch as he waves to the friends he had been talking to and suddenly his hand is around your wrist.

He guides you calmly to a hallway leading away from the rest of the party. Before you know what’s going on, he’s on you again, pressing you against the wall and this feeling of thrill and relief washes over you. You find that you really missed the weight of his body against yours. He leans down to kiss you and you readily meet him, hands wrapping around his slim shoulders. It’s a sweet thing for a moment before he reaches down and grabs two handfuls of your, admittedly, full ass. You hiss in response and start smoothing your hands over his chest. There’s not much ass for you to grab yourself, so you make due with Gamzee’s other assets.  
Suddenly, there’s a leg between your thighs and you’re gasping in both the ache that rolls through your body and the surprise.

The effect is almost immediate. Your breathing quickens as you hungrily lick at Gamzee’s lips, lapping at the roof of his mouth and chomping heartily into his lower lip. His own breathing gets rapid as he’s grinding into your dick and it’s so sexy. Your hand instinctively travels down to his waistband, unbuckling his annoyingly loose, tattered pants, although you’re not so annoyed as they drop easily to the floor. Your hand finds his dick and starts moving, stroking and rubbing through the other boy’s underwear. You’re almost surprised he’s wearing any. He’s moaning now, long and deep, throaty like you’d imagined. You realise that you’re probably moaning, too, but try to ignore that thought as you slip your hand easily into his boxers and take a moment to savor the hard flesh against your hand before you’re pumping. Gamzee’s moans are getting louder and they’re mixing with plenty of colourful words and you even heard bits of your name slip out. This only prompts you to stroke faster.

It takes a moment, but you gather up the balls to flip the other boy against the wall and yank his boxers down past his bum. Those, too, start slipping down but you ignore them as you ease onto your knees, licking and biting against his dark skin. Then his cock is in your face and you panic for a moment before you remember what it was like the first time you ever got a blowjob. This, obviously, isn’t the first time you’ve given a blowjob, but it’s not like you’re a fucking expert or some shit. Finally, you lick up his length, relishing in the dag nasty fucking taste, but you keep going as a strangled cry escapes his lips. It’s a bit embarrassing, but when you’re on your knees, Gamzee’s dick protrudes at about forehead level, so you’re finding yourself having to sit on your heels to actually comfortably take the thing in your mouth, but when you do, you smile at the noises Gamzee’s making and the lovely feeling of a dick in your mouth.  
It actually feels kinda great.  
It’s sort of stinky and uncomfortable, but actually really nice.

Surprisingly, it takes Gamzee a little more than three minutes to come, but he gives you an effective warning of “ahh, motherfuck, bro I’m gonna spooge!” and you’re laughing too hard at the word to do anything about the cum dribbling down onto the carpet and splashing a bit on your face.

Gamzee, trying to regain his breath, takes all but two seconds to giggle at the situation before going to lick the sticky substance from your cheek in a sloppy puppy kiss. You tease him for a moment before he’s kneeling over you and kneading you through your pants, obnoxiously good at it, so much so that you don’t last much longer than he does. It could be your lack of experience, but you think it’s the way he’s chewing idly on your neck, ear, and lips, licking and kissing at the exposed flesh of your upper body. It doesn’t take long until you’re practically convulsing against him and hoping to Hell and back that there won’t be any stains.

The two of you clean up in the bathroom a couple doors down and emerge from the hallway, Gamzee’s arm loosely wrapped around your hips and a slight pant to his breathing. You grin at Eridan when you notice him across the room, his body pressing against Sollux’s, rolling and grinding in this completely indecent way, although you can’t say much. You just messed yourself and had a dick in your mouth only twenty feet from the rest of the party.

You cuddle lazily against Gamzee, still buzzing with alcohol and weed and sex. It’s a little after four when Eridan finally sidles up next to you and decides that you two have to stay here for the night because he’s too drunk and also really hard and he can’t go home hard that’s just sad, Karkat, jeez, be a little more considerate.

You just laugh at him as he stumbles back to Sollux, who is happy to bring him into a secluded room where they do God knows what. You’re happy to doze against the warm chest beneath you. It’s not like you have anywhere to go.

BUT BONERTOWN


End file.
